Love is a Raging War
by Willow.Everdeen
Summary: A story where Zelda and Zero Suit Samus (known as Sam in the story) are in high school, and go through the troubles of love, friendship, betrayal and a whole ton of drama. Rated T for minor language. Might be changed to M in later chapters.


"Hey, ready for school?" Zelda asked as she stood in front of the doorway of Zero Suit Samus's (most likely known as Sam's) house.

Sam frowned. "Um, does it look like I'm ready?" She pointed at her face, showing she was wearing no makeup. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Hurry up then. We're meeting Marth and Ike and Link at the bus stop."

At the sound of the boys, Sam's face brightened. "Really? Well, I'll try and hurry up, but...you know me!" She giggled and headed upstairs. Zelda wiped her shoes on the doormat, and Sam's mother came into the hallway, holding a plate of cookies. "Oh! Zelda, how lovely to see you. Um, I'll call down Sam-"

"It's fine," Zelda smiled. "Really."

Sam's mother smiled and went back into the kitchen with the steaming plate of freshly baked cookies. Zelda tapped her foot as she waited, and received a text message from Link. _Where r u? The boys and I have been waitin _Zelda texted back, _Sam taking ages, be there soon _and closed down her phone. Modern technology bothered her. She wasn't as obsessed with social media and tablets and having accounts on all sorts of things and 'viral' videos online as everyone else was, especially Sam. When Zelda came round, Sam was glued to her laptop, or phone or tablet or other consoles. Zelda never got a word in edgeways when Sam talked about her online life.

Sam came downstairs, fully dolled up in makeup. Honestly, Zelda thought she looked better without it, but Sam and others thought differently. "How do I look?" Sam asked excitedly. Zelda knew seeing the group of boys they hung out with was the highlight of Sam's school day.

"Great, let's go," Zelda said.

They set off for school, their bags on their backs and PE kits in their hands. They chatted about how unfair the teachers in their school was, and for a while Zelda saw a bit of the old Sam in her, as they laughed and talked. But then they turned a corner and Marth, Ike and Link stood there, all talking, and Sam snapped into flirty mode.

"Hey there," she said, leaning casually against the brick wall behind her.

"There you are!" Link exclaimed. "I was getting worried about you." He looked directly at Zelda. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, thanks," Sam said, butting in between us. "Shall we set off? We have a real busy day. PE first, then stupid Geography, then we've got break..."

We let Sam natter on and on about this and that and our lessons and teachers, but really I wished she wasn't here. It was a beautiful day, and without Sam we'd be talking about the things in life that mattered. Not our lessons in school. But Sam was my best friend, and she was definitely an amazing person, she just never showed her true self most the time. We reached the school gates and entered, a teacher sipping coffee at the entrance and giving us a small wave, as they were paid to do. Nobody ever returned their waves and 'hello's so they never really bothered.

"We'll see you guys at lunch then, yeah?" Ike asked, and he and Marth set off. Link touched my arm and I swear I felt butterflies, as cheesy as it sounds. "See you later, girls!" Then he was off, and it was just me and Sam.

Sam smacked me on the arm where Link had touched me. "Eek! I can't believe we walk to school with them!" Somehow I knew she slapped that hand on purpose.

"Calm down, Sam, they're only boys," I laughed, and she sighed.

"But they're so _hot_, it's hard to not over-react!" I laughed again and we linked arms and walked into school. I'd curled my brown hair today, just to make a little effort for once. I never wore makeup, unlike Sam, who said she felt 'naked' without it. We entered our classroom and I dumped my bag next to my seat, and Sam and I sat on my table at the back, by the window. I perched myself on the windowsill, and she was next to me on the table.

Some other girls from our class arrived and started talking to us, but I was distracted. I gazed out the window at the beautiful fields of the school. I really liked it here. I just hated it inside, and most of the people were absolute idiots.

It was easy to feel out of place here. I was just caught in the midst of things.

Worst of all, I had to play along.


End file.
